The hippocampus is a brain structure known to be important for memory formation and storage in humans and other animals. In the past 5 years there has been great progress in the analysis of hippocampal function at all levels, ranging from molecular studies of isolated hippocampal synaptic proteins to genetic studies of mice to imaging studies of memory in humans. Technical and scientific advances have shed new light on the nature of synapse formation, synaptic transmission and plasticity, and the cognitive function(s) of the hippocampus. Because these advances have been so rapid, there has been little opportunity to allow neuroscientists working at these different levels to meet and share data and ideas. This interdisciplinary symposium will bring together scientists working at all levels of analysis of hippocampal function in an attempt to synthesize our present knowledge, highlight major new findings, discuss controversial areas, and point to important new directions for research. In our choice of speakers we have attempted to cast a broad net, often choosing junior faculty in lieu of the established senior scientists.